Not a King Without His Queen
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: He was only half a man without her and she couldn't make beautiful music without him. No one could deny it: They were meant to be. [Fifty sentences dedicated to the relationship shared between a boy and his bass guitar. No, seriously.]


#01 – Motion

_His _baby offered more pleasure than any damn woman could; from the way she sang when his fingers danced over her and the low vibrations she uttered against his jeans, he loved every part of her.

#02 – Cool

Ranmaru suddenly went from zero to awesome when he showed up at school one day with her strapped around his shoulder.

#03 – Young

"She ain't no spring chicken," explained the bassist as he polished his pride and joy, "but neither am I; we'll grow old together."

#04 – Last

She was the first thing he greeted when he rose and the last thing he touched before going to bed.

#05 – Wrong

Ranmaru noticed the broken string and glared back at his idiot band mate, screaming, "Reiji, I told you not to fucking touch my baby! That's right! You'd better run!"

#06 – Gentle

The rest of Quartet Night were awestruck as they watched their star bassist tune his instrument with more patience and loving care than he'd given anyone, human or otherwise.

#07 – One

"There's only _one _girl for Kurosaki Ranmaru," said the silver-haired man as he pet his guitar case.

#08 – Thousand

He insisted that when his father first bought him the guitar _she _chose _him _out of the multitude of available models.

#09 – King

"Hey, no touching the Queen!" snapped the bassist as he shoved another unruly fan away and lifted his guitar to a safer height.

#10 – Learn

She taught him how to love, laugh and most importantly, how to _rock_.

#11 – Blur

When he got up on stage and started playing her, everything around them melted into a blurry, fuzzy dream and it was just the two of them.

#12 – Wait

Camus took another sip of his tea and scolded Ranmaru, "Stop pacing up and down like an expectant father. It's just a guitar and it's only being repaired for God's sake."

#13 – Change

Like any lady, she just _had _to have the best of everything: paint jobs, decals, strings; Ranmaru spent almost all of his free paychecks on her expensive fashion sense.

#14 – Command

"I know this sounds weird but sometimes _she _plays _me_. Far out, huh?"

#15 – Hold

The bassist was especially fond of his solos; he could do all sorts of inappropriate things with her onstage without anyone questioning his sanity.

#16 – Need

Smiling tenderly, Ranmaru stroked his companion and spoke softly to her, "I ain't whole without ya, baby."

#17 – Vision

Fifteen year old Ranmaru stood on top of the school roof and held his bass guitar high, shouting for all to hear, "Just you wait! We'll be the biggest thing to hit Japan since the fucking Beatles!"

#18 – Attention

After his father died, she was all he had left and he clung to her like a drowning man to driftwood.

#19 – Soul

Ranmaru sat his two juniors down and explained to them in a stern voice, "Music is all about passion! Rock and roll embodies that drive and determination! That's why we aim to _rock_!"

#20 – Picture

When asked who he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, he just glanced down at his bass and grinned.

#21 – Fool

"Tch, I don't care how stupid they think I look. They're just jealous of her," scoffed the bassist as he walked offstage and flipped a crowd of angry fan girls off.

#22 – Mad

Ai frowned and asked, "Are you aware that this 'she' you feel affection for is merely a man-made instrument? An inanimate object?"

#23 – Child

"Don't touch any of my bass picks either! Those things are like our adopted foreign babies!"

#24 – Now

The past was the past and as long as Ranmaru held her in his arms he had a future to look forward to.

#25 – Shadow

She always took center stage at their lives but he was okay with that; she was the one making all the music anyways.

#26 – Goodbye

"Yeah right! I'll be buried with a mic in one hand and my baby in the other!" boasted the rocker with all seriousness.

#27 – Hide

Fans weren't Ranmaru's thing; he'd much rather be backstage or in the men's room after a concert, spending time with his sexy girlfriend.

#28 – Fortune

"She may not be worth much to a collector or some guitar otaku," Ranmaru said with a sigh and nuzzled the neck of his bass, "but she means the _world_ to me."

#29 – Safe

Whenever thoughts of doubt or defeat lingered over him like a cloudy sky, she was the ray of sunshine that dispelled the darkness and brought him back into the light.

#30 – Ghost

Ranmaru's idea of the perfect date was curling up with his favorite girl on the couch and tickling her until they both were exhausted.

#31 – Book

"Nah, she likes those cheesy romance novels more than anything; they always turn her on for some reason. Women, huh? Who can figure 'em?" explained the bassist with a shrug (He'd never admit to having a thing for said cheesy romance novels himself.)

#32 – Eye

When asked about his heterochromia by a fan or colleague, he simply replied by saying 'she' thought it was hot so he always kept that extra contact in for her pleasure.

#33 – Never

Everyone in Shining Agency knew better than to try and separate Ranmaru from his precious instrument.

#34 – Sing

"You have to admit one thing: They harmonize beautifully together," Reiji said with a smile as he watched his friend rehearse his solo onstage.

#35 – Sudden

Women were flighty, finicky creatures they left on a whim but she was different; always loyal and always there for her Master.

#36 – Stop

Ranmaru awoke from his nap with a disgruntled growl, "I was just about say 'I do!'"

#37 – Time

Hours transcended into nothingness when he sat down in the recording booth with her in his lap, getting lost in that sweet melody.

#38 – Wash

Thanks to all the buffing and polishing that Ranmaru did, she aged like a Queen.

#39 – Torn

"I love both rock _and _my girlfriend! Don't make me choose which I like better because I can't!"

#40 – History

Their awe-inspiring tale of romance that defied all laws of logic and tradition would be passed around obsessive behavior session circles for centuries to come.

#41 – Power

"Mm, more baby! Come on!" hollered the bassist as he ran his fingers across the strings and felt those strong reverberations against his lower half.

#42 – Bother

A squeaky shriek erupted from Ranmaru as he pulled the sheets over his naked body and guitar, screaming at Reiji, "Do ya mind?! We're trying to have a moment here!"

#43 – God

"Rock is my religion and this is my Goddess," explained the silver-haired man as he gestured to the bass in his other hand.

#44 – Wall

Whenever he hit a wall of artist's block or depression she was there to lift him up with her deep, inspiring voice.

#45 – Naked

Drool dribbled from the corners of Ranmaru's mouth as he slowly unzipped her case and exposed that curvy, smooth surface within.

#46 – Drive

The rocker thumbed to the backseat and barked, "Uh-uh, you sit in the back! My baby always calls shotgun when we go for a ride!"

#47 – Harm

Eichii learned firsthand just how precious Ranmaru's bass was when he deliberately scratched it with his car keys; he was found out back in the dumpster the next morning, bloody and bruised.

#48 – Precious

She was the last memento from his father and that's why, Reiji thought, she meant so much to Ranmaru.

#49 – Hunger

"Quit man-handling her! She's a sensitive creature, not a ham sandwich!"

#50 – Believe

Nothing was certain in this world except for two things: music and _her_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was so crack-tastic. But it was fun personifying an inanimate object like Ranmaru's bass guitar because let's face it: The man needs to check himself into therapy. :)


End file.
